Some electronic user interface devices are able to visually convey a virtual environment, such as a game environment, to a user. Virtual elements of the virtual environment may be displayed on a screen of one of the electronic user interface devices. The user may interact with the virtual elements through metaphors such as touching and dragging the elements on the screen. The virtual environment may be bounded by the screen, and the user may be unable to drag the virtual elements beyond the borders of the screen.